This invention relates to a murine monoclonal antibody particularly useful for assaying of white blood cell subsets in circulating peripheral blood without lysing of erythrocytes. Ancillary objects of the invention include providing improved assay methodology employing said monoclonal antibody for recovery of the white blood cells from a human blood sample utilizing suitable monodispersed microspheres coated with said monoclonal antibody.